The invention relates to an arrangement of a stabilizer on a wheel suspension for motor vehicles.
For example, DE 101 26 928 A1, DE 10 2004 002 550 A1 or DE 102 42 552 B4 disclose arrangements of two-part stabilizers with an actuating device for affecting the spring rates and the driving characteristics of motor vehicles. The roll behavior and banking of the motor vehicle can be reduced by adjusting the split torsion bars of the overall U-shaped stabilizer in opposite directions, or the tendency to slant, for example during braking, can be compensated through adjustment in the same direction.
DE 10 2007 007 214 A1 discloses a generic arrangement of such two-part stabilizer. The parts of this stabilizer can be controlled and rotated relative to each other with a motor/gear unit. Each of the stabilizer parts has an outer hollow bar with a gear-side end that is connected with the gear output of the motor/gear unit. The end of the hollow bar distal from the gear is drivingly connected with an inner solid bar which passes through the hollow bar and exits from its gear-side end. The inner solid bar supports indirectly or directly a driven lever which is connected to a wheel suspension element.
The stabilizer parts are subjected to severe torsion stresses during an active adjustment of the roll, slant or self-steering behavior. Such torsion stresses can be reduced by increasing the diameter of the respective stabilizer part. The effective spring length of the stabilizer part corresponds to the length of a load path extending from the gear output of the motor/gear unit via the hollow bar and the solid bar passing therethrough to the driven lever and transmits an actuation moment on to the wheel suspension element.